


Arihnda Pryce's closet

by chaos_monkey



Series: Triple Author Thranto Prompt Fills [5]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Thrawn Series - Timothy Zahn (2017)
Genre: Alcohol, Eli in a corset, F/M, Het and Slash, Kissing, M/M, Truth or Dare, you know it would look great on him too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-27 06:48:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21114470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaos_monkey/pseuds/chaos_monkey
Summary: "Eli and Thrawn are in an established relationship and Eli teaches Thrawn about the game Truth or Dare. Somehow they end up in Pryce’s closet wearing fantastical underthings (fishnet? Lace and corsets? Leather?) and having a Time."- Amrita_Vein





	Arihnda Pryce's closet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Amrita_Vein](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amrita_Vein/gifts).

> Set in a What-If situation-- What if Pryce hadn't been sent away from that Ascension Week party to Moff Ghadi's office, and the three ran into each other again a bit later that evening?...
> 
> (This was literally the only way I could think of to have Eli and Thrawn wind up in Pryce's closet wearing fantastical pretty underthings while playing Truth or Dare!! I hope you like it!)

Eli tossed down the last of his drink and decided he'd had enough. Ascension Week. Just a load of self-important jack-asses wearing clothes that cost more than he would ever make in a _ year. _

He'd _ much _ rather be ripping Thrawn's formal uniform off him back in their shared hotel room right about now, and was about to murmur as much into Thrawn's ear, when Thrawn leaned down to murmur in _ his _ear instead.

"Do you remember Ms. Pryce from earlier this evening, Eli?" Thrawn asked, with a subtle nod of his head. 

Casually following Thrawn's nod, Eli grunted. He did remember her, more or less. And she presumably remembered them, given that she was watching them with a tiny, sharp smile from halfway across the smallish room they were currently in. 

Pryce gave a small, questioning tilt of the head, and Thrawn set his glass down. "I believe she wishes to speak with us."

Two hours later— Eli still wasn't sure _ how _it had happened, but he wasn't complaining— he and Thrawn were in Arihnda's apartment, all three of them half-dressed and in the middle of a rapidly escalating game of Truth or Dare. 

Eli had explained the game to the intoxicated, slightly bemused, but definitely willing Chiss Lieutenant in a fit of drunken giggles— his and Arihnda's both— and apparently they'd _ all _needed to blow off a little steam.

None of them were particularly keen on the _ Truth _option, for obvious reasons, and, well… the dares had always been Eli's preferred part of the game anyway. Particularly in mixed company. He'd never done this with a serious partner like he was now, with Thrawn, but somehow that made it even better. 

Though they weren't particularly drunk anymore by now, the dares only seemed to be heating up all the more for it.. and it was Eli's turn to give one. 

"Arihnda, I dare you… to kiss Thrawn. _ Properly._" Eli said with a grin, and Arihnda's bright blue eyes flashed. They were sitting on the floor in a triangle, and she was cross-legged, completely at ease despite wearing only her dress pants and a distinctly _ flattering _bra. 

The dares had strayed into clothing territory at one point, hence the lack of particular items of clothing, and, in Eli and Thrawn's case, the addition of a few new ones. Thrawn had wound up topless with some sort of delicately lacy overskirt wrapped around his hips over top of his trousers, and was lounging back against the front of the sofa. Eli himself was kneeling on the thick rug, sitting back on his heels. He was currently wearing a _ corset _of all things; one of Arihnda's that— surprisingly— fit him perfectly. 

Even more surprising had been the realization that he _ liked _ wearing it. And Thrawn had sent him a _ look _that made Eli think he might find himself wearing one again at some point… 

But that was a topic for a later date. Right now, Thrawn was sprawled back in an entirely relaxed pose, with his legs straight in front of him and crossed at the ankles, his arms up on the seat of the sofa— but his face told another story; his gaze focused intently on Arihnda as she approached. 

The room fell silent, and Eli watched as she straddled Thrawn's hips, took his face in both hands, and kissed him as thoroughly as Eli had ever seen anyone be kissed. Thrawn's arms slipped off the couch and his hands slid up her bare back, one moving up to tangle in her dark hair, the other pulling her tightly to his chest. 

Eli's breath hitched and then sped up. He knew _ exactly _ how it felt when Thrawn responded like that, and watching him do it to someone else was hot as hell. Eli couldn't see much of their faces, hidden behind the curtain of Arihnda's hair, but he _ could _see the way they were both moving against each other. 

Maybe this night was going to get even more interesting. 

The other two finally broke apart, and Eli quickly reached down to adjust himself inside his pants before they looked at him. They probably saw the deep flush he could feel heating his cheeks, though, given how they _ both _shot him a knowing grin as Arihnda settled back down, a little closer to Thrawn than she had been before.

"Eli," Arihnda said, and the predatory grin on her face sent a shiver down his spine. The good kind. "Your turn. Did you have the seven minutes in heaven game growing up, too?"

Eli's flush deepened. There was only one direction this could be going. "Course we did." 

"Dare you to do that with him. _ Properly,_" she added smugly, copying his tone from before. 

"Fine," Eli said with what he hoped was a nonchalant shrug, and got to his feet. He hadn't been able to figure out whether _ she _had worked out that he and Thrawn were together, but it looked like maybe that was about to not matter anymore. 

He held out his hand and Thrawn took it, climbing gracefully to his feet and following Eli across the room to the closet.

The very small closet, as it turned out. 

Thrawn closed the door behind him and they were plunged into darkness— save for the red glow of Thrawn's eyes. The closet smelled faintly of Arihnda's perfume and, now, strongly of _ Thrawn. _

"I believe I can guess the nature of this particular 'game'," Thrawn murmured, his hands sliding onto Eli's waist over the corset and pulling him even closer. 

Eli grinned. "Well, we wouldn't want to back out on the dare, now would we?"

"Indeed not," Thrawn answered, and Eli could hear the smile in his voice. 

Time blurred into swimming sensations of darkness and warmth; of Thrawn's hands, mouth, and body, so familiar yet still exhilarating against his. 

Thrawn finally broke their kiss, bending his head to mouth at Eli's neck and running his hands slowly up Eli's back. "You enjoy wearing this."

It wasn't really a question. "Uh-huh," Eli managed, distracted by Thrawn's hands; by the feel of Thrawn's arousal stiff and hot against his half-bare stomach. 

"I enjoy it as well," Thrawn murmured. "It is exceedingly attractive on you." 

Heat rushed to Eli's cheeks, and he buried his face in Thrawn's neck. "Thank you," he mumbled, both pleased and flustered. 

"I believe our seven minutes are up, however," Thrawn said, pulling back. "I would not like to… neglect our host."

Eli grinned again. "Neither would I."

Maybe Ascension Week wasn't _ all _bad, after all.


End file.
